


Sans Contrôle

by Jynxtaposition



Series: City of Monsters [2]
Category: City of Heroes, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Big Sans, Fluff, Gen, Mind Control, Necromancy, Oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynxtaposition/pseuds/Jynxtaposition
Summary: Sans hasn't been in The City for more than an hour and he's already found his soulmate... in danger... in the middle of a crowd. Will the powerful mage ever know what she means to him, or will a necromancer keep them apart forever?While this is a crossover of sorts, it's told from Sans POV and the world mechanics will be explained to him... you know, 'cause he slept through the safety presentation.Originally a one-shot, I've decided I'm going to adapt this story into a sort of choose your own / interactive adventure. Please leave comments here or send me suggestions via Tumblr asks.Note: I'm not listing this as a shipfic, but there will be flirting, innuendo, jealousy, and other ship hinting narrative, but no actual shipping or smut with my OC in this story because of [SPOILERS!]





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by someone I follow on Tumblr, but I kept him generic and is sort of a blend of several Bara Sans that I follow.

“welcome to ‘the city of the future: city of monsters’, yeah right. i feel welcome already”  
  
Not even before the stocky skeleton could make it to his hotel he was stopped. Well not him in particular, but everyone wanting to cross the path of protests. Three groups were divided into two sides. Humans and Mages upset that they were being vilified for unknown dust found the other night. Monsters (and Humans, even Mages) on the other side demanding answers.  
  
Needless shouting filled the streets. Sans couldn't take it anymore and slipped into a cafe. There wasn't enough ketchup in the world to deal with that ruckus. Only a few minutes passed before he felt a strange pull on his soul. Someone was in danger. He needed to protect them. Those thoughts filled his head as he looked out into the crowds.  
  
Things seemed peaceful. The protesters were loud but not violent. It wasn't long before he noticed ‘them’. Skeleton monsters were rare, so seeing a trio of them bumbling around was unusual. More unusual was their souls. Upright and faint with a tether-like string floating in one general direction. Then it dawned on him. These weren't monsters from Underground. These were humans, emphasis on ‘were’.  
  
“tch. necromancer. dark human mage bullsh---”  
  
He stopped himself just as he noticed a small child looking his way. Giving them a big grin and a wave he turned his attention to the crowd again. Mages mingled with both sides. Pretty easy to pick them out. Their souls radiated out like fireworks. The more sparks the more powerful. Among the sea of colors there weren't any that were dark enough to do something as vile as raising the dead for fun and profit. Then he saw her.  
  
The voluptuous red-head had a soul so strong it almost hurt his eyes to look at it. Sans still found it nearly impossible not to stare. It was bright green bordering on yellow. The sparks coming from it were multi-colored, mostly green, but still. He could tell she was a kind, noble, and extremely powerful mage. But the best part of all, she was on the monster side of the protests.  
  
Forgetting about the necromancer, Sans caught a glimpse of his awe-stuck expression on the glass. Honestly it had been ages since he truly smiled. Something about this woman struck a chord in Sans soul. Could it be that she was his soulmate? Looking out the window again their eyes met for the first time.  
  
There it was again, that tug in his soul. Stronger this time. He could feel it was coming from her. The look on her face however confused Sans for a moment. Her smile had dropped and the look of fear replaced it. She was the one in danger! The one he needed to protect. But from whom? Where was this necromancer hiding in the crowd?  
  
She was starting to panic, looking from one controlled skeleton to the other. They were quickly making their way towards her. She must be their target! Not able to sit idly by any longer, Sans left the cafe and charged at the closest skeleton.  
  
One hit. It only took one hit to dust the first skeleton. Sans didn’t realize that a human skeleton would dust just like monsterkind. Well not ‘just like’ monsters. It just sort of fell apart and disappeared, not even leaving dust behind. The crowd began to scatter in all directions leaving the other two skeletons directly between Sans and the most beautiful soul in the world.  
  
Humans probably wouldn't notice the difference between the necromancer's minions and a real monster. Having them attack a human in public would cause another outrage. He had to get rid of them before they got their way. The two scrawny skeletons charged at him and got dusted just as easy as the first.  
  
With the trio gone Sans began to make his way towards his goal. His soulmate was so afraid she was shaking… no, not shaking… she was being held! Dark strands encircled her arms and tied her to the ground. As she fought to bring her hands up two larger and more intimidating looking skeletons rose up between them.  
  
He couldn't waste any more time. The necromancer was definitely targeting his soulmate and no one else. One slip through the void and he was standing in front of her. The tendrils had loosened their grip on her and Sans took this chance to steal her away into the safety of the void.  
  
Moments later and a few blocks away Sans stepped out the void in an alleyway. His soulmate was calm in his arms. Her bright green eyes looking up at him in awe.  
  
“yer safe now sweetheart. i read that necromancers can't touch ya if yer far ‘nough away.” He set her down and moved her bright red hair out of her face. She was looking up at him, fear fading from her face. He could feel her soul. It pulled at him like it was starving and wanted to consume his. The fear was gone and replaced with...sadness?  
  
“name’s sans. what's yers?”  
  
“ _I-I'm… I'm sorry,_ ” she took a step away. Sans felt like she was ripping his soul out through his chest. Sometimes humans didn't know how much rejection hurt a monster, especially if they were a soul match. He reached out towards her.  
  
“don't say that… please, please don't say…”  
  
**“STOP”**  
  
Sans froze. He would stay still till the end of time if she asked. Anything was worth it if she would stay with him.  
  
“darl’n…”  
  
**“HUSH”** Her hands clutched at her chest right in front of her tumultuous soul. “ _Please, don't make this any worse._ ” She was the most beautiful thing Sans had seen since coming to the surface. Blood red color graced her lips, matching eyeliner didn't even even budge as she wiped away moisture from the corner of her eye. She made him breathless just being in his sight.  
  
“ _Are you staying at the MTT?_ ”  
  
Sans nodded. Visions of her in his hotel room danced through his mind, dusting his cheeks in a light blue. No words escaped him, only a deep rumble came from his chest as he looked her up and down with a lecherous grin and half lidded expression. She just sighed and rolled her eyes before fetching a business card and writing on the back of it.  
  
“ _Listen. I would like to talk about what’s going on…_ ” she looked up to his heart shaped irises, “ _... between us._ ” She had to pause before continuing. “ _We can’t talk right now, but soon. That is if you still want to contact me. This is my card._ ” She walked up close to him and slipped the paper into the pocket of his parka. Her proximity made Sans want to just crush her in his embrace and never let her go, but he kept in control and just tried to memorize everything about her. Her earthy musk melded well with his own. Hints of garlic, cinnamon, and incense wafted up from her body as she placed a hand on his chest.  
  
“ _ **STAY** here for 20 minutes, then read the card. **DEFEND** yourself if you must, but you should be safe here._ ”  
  
She was about to leave when the two large human skeletons entered the alley. How did the necromancer find them? Sans was sure he was plenty far away from the scene of the attack. With a dismissive wave his soulmate dusted them both without the faintest display of power. His soul jumped as he thought about how awesome his soulmate must be. Without missing a step she jumped into the air and flew off. Flying humans is one thing he’d have to get used to seeing in The City he thought.  
  
It was already near dusk when he first saw her. Now the sky was starting to darken. He was thinking of asking her to stargaze with him tonight. That was as soon as he knew her number. It was right there, in his pocket. All he had to do was reach in and read it. What did she write on it? Those questions were starting to burn at his mind along with another thought that was slowly surfacing. _Why couldn’t he move?_  
  
Suddenly all the sounds of the city reached his non-existent ears and he inhaled deeply. Breathing was more of a habit with skeleton monsters, but he just now noticed he hadn’t since he first saw her. His joints felt a little stiff but now he could freely move. Stumbling, he braced against the wall as he got his bearings. Was he in a haze, or just coming out of one? Either way a monster candy would help clear his head. Sans reached into his pockets only to find the card his mysterious soulmate had left behind.  
  
He wasn’t too focus on it as he flipped it over in his hand. She hadn’t written much of anything on it. There was some sort of short form she had filled out.  


Effects should wear off in 10-15 minutes.  
What was done was:  
 X  Unintentional    Intentional  
Reason: made eye contact, no glasses  
  
Complaints and reports of abuse can be made in person at City Hall.

Turning the card over he saw two names and respective numbers and one address. The oddest thing was at the bottom of the card.  


  
Pam A. Becca / Mary Reinhiem  
xxx-xx-xxxx / xxx-xx-xxxx  
City Municipal Hospital  
  
  
NECROMANCY LICENSE : 113012

“well ain’t that sumthin’?”  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Possible Story Branches:  
LEAVE -Nope the heck outta there, this Sans wants nothing to do with a necromancer  
CONFRONT -Go to City Hall, Confront Pam, Confront Mary  
CURIOUS -Text Pam, Text Mary  


**Author's Note:**

> I welcome ideas, suggestions, and collaborative RP for short scenes. If you want to RP the generic Sans with a touch of your own version let me know. I'll plaster your Tumblr/AO3/DA name all over the parts we share (or not if you choose). This would be great for a story branch I might not otherwise write myself. There is also lots of room for AU characters. I plan on having a few common ones cross paths with my OC. Right now I'm trying to keep it simple so I don't overwhelm myself.


End file.
